Justice League: Heroes
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the by , being created by TBD. It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids on TBD 2021. Synopsis The series follows the Justice League who fight the forces of darkness and tyranny. Characters Main *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD Supporting *'Lois Lane' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'James "Jimmy" Olsen' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Perry White' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Com. James Gordon' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - TBD *'Steve Trevor' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Etta Candy' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Iris West' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Capt. David Singh' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Guy Gardner/Green Lantern' (voiced by Arnold Taylor, Diedrich Bader or Troy Baker reprising, Nolan North, Crispin Freeman, Roger Craig Smith, Matthew Mercer, Dave Boat, Brian Bloom or TBD) - TBD *'John Stewart/Green Lantern' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Simon Baz/Green Lantern' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' (also voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Arisia Rrab' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kilowog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Ch'p' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Tomar-Re' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Ganthet' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Dinah Lance/Black Canary' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD * Antagonists *'Mobius/Anti-Monitor' (also voiced by Ike Amadi) - TBD *'Uxas/Darkseid' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Kalibak' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD **'DeSaad' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Glorious Godfrey' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Granny Goodness' (voiced by Jill Talley) - TBD **'Steppenwolf' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'The Female Furies', consisting of: ***'Lashina' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD ***'Stompa' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD ***'Mad Harriet' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *** *'The Legion of Doom', consisting of: **'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' (voiced by Lex Lang) - TBD ***'Mercedes "Mercy" Graves' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'The Joker' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD ***'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Vanessa Kapatelis/Silver Swan' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) - TBD **'John Nichol/Doctor Polaris' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD **'David Hyde/Black Manta' (voiced by Michael Dorn) - TBD **'Malcolm Melryn/Dark Archer' (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) - TBD **'Aviva Metula/Shadow Thief' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Professor Ivo' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Amazo' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Eclipso/Bruce Gordon' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Despero' (voiced by Kevin Grevioux) - TBD * Episodes See List of Justice League: Heroes episodes. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League Category:DC Lights Animated Universe Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas